User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/"The BartBob Movie: Boy Out of City" Part 1 - Yosemite Sam on Island
(Today is PART ONE of "Boy Out of City" which is parody of: "The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water!" YAY! Ok Let's start!:) *Carson Luctman logo is seen, saying "Carson Luctman Productions" Then "20th Century Fox" plays, and finally: "Carson Luctman Films" is shown! Then it starts!* (Water is quickly panned by. The scene moves up to show small islands. The scene continues to pan. "Carson Luctman Films" appears in front off/on the screen. Now it starts to fade away strangely. The panning stops with a care-like screeching. The scene looks around until the Minecraft house is shown. It is panned into, revealing a Minecraft forest. The forest is like a jungle, just jungle, this isnt a jungle very much! The scene cuts through branches until it reaches a beach, where Yosemite Sam, later revealed to be named, "Yosemite Sam," has used a dinghy to a beach. Sam's ship can be seen in the distance. Sam finishes dragging the dinghy on the shore. Sam then takes out his map, revealing he is on the opposite side of the island from the house.) Yosemite Sam: Aha! (He starts chuckling. He lifts the map and turns towards the forest. It says: "Carson Luctman Productions And Carson Luctman Films Present." Later, he is cutting his way through the forest. It now says: "A 20th Century Fox Production." Soon, he stops and looks at his map. He then sees a sign that reads, "Booby Traps!") "Booby Traps"?! (He cuts the sign down. He steps on it while continuing on his way. He is also laughing. He passes a skeleton with a spider on it. He continues to cont through the forest. He stops when he sees something. He smiles. The scene shows a clear path leading to a Skeleton who is holding a book, sitting on a chair. The scene zooms in to the book and then displays the title of the movie. "The BartBob Movie: Boy Out of City" Is Seen! The scene cuts back to Yosemite Sam.) Oh. There you are, my lovely. (He starts walking towards the skeleton. He manages avoids the booby traps. He then stops at the skeleton.) What's that? Take the book? I don't mind if I do. (He grabs the book and the skeleton falls over. Sam starts to walk away.) At last, it is mine. Finally, you are mine. (The skeleton then reassembles itself.) All right. Let's do this. Bare Knuckles. (The skeleton gets into a fighting pose) Bring it on, skinny. You don't scare me. (The skeleton does a left punch, but Sam avoids it. The skeleton does a right punch, but Sam avoids it. The skeleton does a left punch, but Sam blocks it with the book. The skeleton does a powerful left punch, which sends Sam, who is still holding onto the book, to go soaring into the air. The scene cuts to the ship, where four minions are playing Go Fish.) Minion #1: You got any sevens? Minion #2: Go fish. (Sam lands on the ship, which scares the minions away. He then stands up.) Yosemite Sam: Is that all you got?! (He then kisses the book. He tucks it under his armpit and grabs a rope. He swings to the wheel, pulls up the anchor, and opens the sail. The ship starts moving. It then cuts to him standing in the crow's nest. He is looking through his sextant. He then jumps onto the rim of the crow's next and jumps off. He lands back at the wheel. He pushes a button on the wheel that reads, "Auto Cowboy." He then rubs his hands together and sits down. He takes the book and opens to the first page. On the back side of the cover, there is a library card with the names of previous owners.) Man, this is way overdue. (Sam flips to the next page. On the left page, there is a drawn image of a wide shot of Springfield. below the image, words read, "Once upon a time..." On the right page, there is a dawn image of the Springfield sign. Above the image, words read, "In the city there was a little town called Springfield." The scene then zooms into the image of Springfield.) Once upon a time, in the city, there was a little town called, (The scene fades to a normal image of a wide shot of Springfield) "Springfield." (The scene pans in.) In this town, there was a place called, (The scene cuts to McMario's.) "McMario's," where folks would come to eat a thing called, (A CGI Mario Patty is shown.) "the Mario Patty." Every (The scene cuts to the Kitchen of McMario's. The grill, counter next to the grill, and fryer are shown. Here, seven Mario Patties are being grilled and fries are being cooked.) greasy spoon has a (The scene shows a different angle of the same scene, where the fryer is the focus of the shot.) fry cook, and the one (The scene shows a counter with a dispenser of ketchup, a stack of tomato slices, two tomatoes, a cut tomato with a slice, a jar of pickles, a head of lettuce with a few pieces cut off, a stack of onion slices, a pile of puns, a bag of potatoes, two whole onions, and a cut onion.) who worked here (The scene cuts to a medium shot of the kitchen. A spatula is being added.) was named, (Bart pops in and his McMario's hat and spatula fall to his head and hand, respectively. And his McMario's hat is so nice!) "Bart Simpson." Minion Crew: Oh... (The scene cuts back to Yosemite Sam, where the minions are returning to the ship. The BartBob SimpsonPants Theme Song starts playing. 9 Minions most likely? Ok k likely!) ...who lives in a house in (The scene cuts to one minion on a railing.) a city? (Another minion appears and plays with an instrument, which scares the other minion off.) BartBob (The scene cuts to another railing, where one minion is walking on it. While, the other, later revealed to be named, "Bob," is standing on a box next to the railing) SimpsonPants! Absorbent (The scene cuts to a shot, where Sam and the last three minions shown appear.) and yellow-- Yosemite Sam: (as minions sing "porous is he" and "Porous" Ikr!) Hold it. Just hold it. Minion Crew: BartBob SimpsonPants! (A minion, doing The Robot dance is shown. He then starts doing the Wave with a few other minions) (Ok hard to type isn't it? Ikr?) If nautical nonsense be something (The Wave reaches its end when the last one to do it knocks a minion of the railing.) you wish. BartBob SimpsonPants! (Another Minion now, welp, now, is shown. NOW!) Then drop on the deck and (The minion starts doing the worm as another minion dances by.) flop like a Yellow Guy. (A minion on a box is shown) Bart... (Another minion lands on the first minion) ...Bob Simpson... (Ironic btw that one Minion IS called "Bob" Right? Really, right. Another Minion lands on the second minion.) ...Pants! (Another minion lands on the third minion. The scene cuts back to the shot of Yosemite Sam and the minions.) BartBob Simpson... Yosemite Sam: (As the minions sing, "...Pants!") (Finally for sure!) >:/! Stop! (The scene cuts to the instrument playing minion, who stops playing. It then cuts to Bob and the minion on the railing, who look sad. It then cuts back to Sam.) There's only one thing worse than talking creatures, and that would be... >:O! Singing Creatures! (The scene returns to the shot with Bob and the other minion.) Minion: Okay, I promise not to... ♪ sing! ♪ (Bob clears his throat and points. The scene then shows three skeleton minions with a bass, guitar, and trumpet, respectively.) Skeleton Minion #1: Take it from us. Skeleton Minion #2: He really does hate singing creatures. (The scene then returns to Bob and the other Minion. The other minion poops. And are screaming!) Bob: Just keep weading. Pwease, Mr. Cowboy, sir. Yosemite Sam: Come closer. Let me tell you the tale. Dave: Okay, start reading. Yosemite Sam: >:O! Not that close! (He scares the minions, who back away a few steps. A couple more minions come in to listen, then turns the page) *End of Part 1!* (I tried my best tho then here!) Category:Blog posts